Transformers Prime: Beyond Cybertron
by Captain2822
Summary: TF Prime AU: After leaving Cybertron, Team Prime's ship comes under Decepticon attack. Separated from the others and stranded on a strange planet, Optimus and Ratchet discover that Cybertronians aren't the only Transformers in the galaxy. Rating to change
1. Prologue

Prologue

Beep Beep. Beep.

That was all the prime could hear at the moment. It was faint, but as he began to come back to reality, it became clearer and louder.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Where was he? He couldn't remember much before he had blacked out; considering that the scenario was him falling unconscious. He definitely didn't remember falling asleep. The prime tried opening his optics, but his vision was blurred. Apparently, not all of his systems had reactivated at the same time. They caught a brief surge of light, which accompanied by the sound of sparking electricity. But he didn't any other details to discern where he was. He shifted slightly. He could feel that he was lying flat on whatever he was resting on. He quickly deduced that he was on a bed of sorts.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Optimus put the facts together, realizing where he was. He opened his optics again, determined to keep them open. They blurred for a few seconds more before focusing fully. This time, he was able to see the ceiling of the room he was in, and the broken light above him which sparked occasionally. Optimus blinked, realizing that this room indeed looked familiar. He was in Teletraan 1's medical bay. But he was certain that the broken light fixture was a new thing.

In fact, the entire room was a bit dark for a medical bay. As far as the prime could tell, only one of the room's lights was on at the moment. But why?

Beep. Beep. Beep.

He glanced to his side to see the source of the beeping, pushing himself up. A spark monitor stood by the side of his bed. Optimus stared at the monitor in thought. Had he been wounded? Perhaps that was the reason for his lack of knowing the situation fully. If that was the case, then Ratchet had done his duty again.

"Optimus!" A familiar voice spoke.

Optimus looked to the shadows to see a pair of blue optics staring back at him. As if summoned by his thoughts, the old medic stepped from out of the darkness, a look of relief stretched over his faceplate.

"Ratchet." Optimus rumbled, feeling a sense of reassurance wash over him. "What happened?"

Ratchet's mouth turned downward slightly before he began to explain. "We had just gotten a good distance away from Cybertron when Decepticon ships ambushed us. A Decepticon flew in and landed a shot directly on the bridge. The blast was what knocked you unconscious."

Optimus looked away into the darkness, a slight scowl spreading over his face as he thought to himself. "Starscream."

"Indeed." Ratchet confirmed with a nod. "After we got you to the medical bay, we attempted to steer Teletraan out of firing range. They chased us, but we managed to lose them."

Optimus looked around the medical bay, observing the condition it was in. Electrical systems and equipment sparked and crackled, obviously beyond repair. The walls also appeared to be bent and twisted out of proportion.

"Did we crash?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet nodded grimly. "We tried the best we could, but the ship was too heavily damaged. We got caught in a nearby planet's gravity field and-well, I'm sure you know the rest."

Optimus nodded in understanding. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up. Ratchet was immediately by his side, gently pushing Optimus back down onto the bed.

"Slowly Optimus. That explosion hit you hard. I don't want you to risk injury."

Optimus gave in, knowing from experience to trust in his old friend's advice. Optimus looked back at the medic, noticing that something seemed off about him. He had known Ratchet for years now, and could tell when something was wrong. Ratchet often worried about him and the other Autobots, but-

That was when Optimus's eyes widened in realization. Was Ratchet acting strangely because…?

"Ratchet?" Optimus began slowly, afraid to ask. "Where's the rest of the team."

Ratchet froze, looking down at the floor. His mouth tightened into a thin line.

"After you were knocked out, I told Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee to try and gain control of Teletraan while I took you to the medical bay. But Teletraan had become too damaged and couldn't handle entering the planet's atmosphere. After I had gotten you here, the ship…"

Ratchet paused, as if wondering how to tell him.

"The ship tore itself in half. Acree, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were still in the bridge. I haven't heard from them since."

"What about Cliffjumper?" Optimus questioned. "Is he with us?"

"Cliffjumper…perished in the explosion." Ratchet told him with a sigh. "I'm sorry Optimus."

Optimus looked down, despair gripping his spark. Cliffjumper was dead, and the others were missing, if not dead themselves. But as Optimus looked at the medic's face, he knew that they couldn't linger on the negative if they were to pull through this. Putting on a knowing but determined face, Optimus stood up again, resting a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"It is unfortunate how things have gone, my friend. But we must not lose hope." He said reassuringly. "If they are alive, then they will find us. They are strong, and as long as they have each other, they will make it."

Ratchet didn't look up at Optimus as he opened his mouth to say something. But he didn't speak, simply closing it. He then looked up at the Prime and nodded.

"I know they will." He replied simply.

Optimus nodded again in reassurance.

"We must go and explore our surroundings." Optimus declared. "If there are natives on the planet, we must reassure them that we are not a threat. If we can do that, then perhaps they will be willing to help us."

Ratchet nodded an uncertain look on his face. Optimus walked out of the medical bay, watching his step as Ratchet followed behind. He and Ratchet made their way through their half of Teletraan 1. It seemed that they had gotten the smaller portion of the ship, as they were able to find a way outside quickly.

Optimus glanced around, his eyes widening slightly. The landscape of the planet looked awfully familiar. Everything in sight was composed of metal, and the terrain had several indents and drops within the surface.

"Ratchet, how did we end up on Cybertron?" Optimus asked as the medic came up behind him.

"This isn't Cybertron Optimus." Ratchet told him. "But I agree, it looks almost identical. I was surprised myself when I saw it."

Optimus narrowed his eyes. He had never heard of planets similar to Cybertron before. "We had best be cautious." He advised Ratchet.

_So, what do you think? Good, bad? Should I continue?_

_Please Review! It'd keep me motivated!_


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

_Hello readers! New chapter here!_

_First off, thanks to all of the people that reviewed! I truly appreciate the time you take in doing so. I'm not going to lie, when it comes to completing fanfics, I'm terrible. But reviews always keep me motivated._

_Unfortunately, for anyone who asks questions, I'm afraid I can't answer them. I'm afraid if I did, it would give too much away. _

_Anyways, enjoy. (And Review)_

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

Starscream stood at the viewport of the Nemesis's bridge, his arms folded behind him. His optics scanned the stars, hoping to see the Autobot vessel, even though he knew the endeavor was pointless. It was true, their ship had been damaged significantly by the Decepticon's swift attack, and their odds of surviving onboard it were slim.

But Starscream wasn't taking any chances. Ever since Megatron had departed into deep space, Starscream's new position as the leader had been had been questioned by his Decepticons. He needed to ensure that his command went unquestioned. Eliminating Optimus Prime and his squadron of Autobots would be all the proof he needed. Not to mention, the one who had plagued the Decepticons for so long would finally be dead. Nothing would be able to stop them after that. Killing two Scraplets with one shot, Starscream thought to himself.

They wouldn't be travelling anytime soon. Not with the ship they currently possessed, anyways. And Starscream doubted they would find life forms that would be willing to give them one. For all they knew, the Autobots were stranded; the problem was finding them after they had seemingly disappeared. It was a setback for sure, but a temporary one. Starscream would have his forces find and destroy them before he ever allowed them to escape his grasp again.

"So the Autobots have escaped again, have they?" A voice echoed tauntingly behind him.

Starscream's face turned into a snarl as he rounded on the one who dared speak against him. "NO! They are merely trying to buy themselves time!"

Starscream stopped himself, regaining control of his emotions. He realized that allowing a simple comment to anger him so immensely was only a sign of weakness. Weakness could not be allowed if he were to gain upmost loyalty from his troops. "They will be found and killed if they are not dead already." He said calmly, folding his arms behind him again.

Knockout put on a smug smile as he examined his hands. Breakdown, Knockout's partner, watched silently from behind as he usually did. Starscream felt his annoyance rising again, but kept it contained. The Decepticon medic was probably goading him for his own enjoyment. But Knockout was a loyal Deception as any, even if he could be a little annoying at times.

"Where's Soundwave?" He muttered silently to himself, looking around for the tall Decepticon. Starscream had ordered him to inform him of Knockout and Breakdown's arrival.

"He's still working on locating the Autobot's ship, as you ordered, Commander Starscream." Knockout answered, having heard him.

"That's Lord Starscream, Knockout." Starscream retorted. "And as Megatron is gone, you had better get used to calling me that."

Starscream glanced up, noticing a large, black shape approaching them. It was Soundwave, his face blank and unreadable.

"Ah, Soundwave." Starscream addressed. "Have you located the Autobot's ship?"

Soundwave's face flickered, changing from a blank screen to a map, charting a course to the Autobot's position. Starscream smirked in triumph. "Excellent." He said as he turned to the Vehicon crew. "Set course! Inform the fleet we are heading out!"

"I believe you might want to take another look, Lord Starscream." Knockout told him.

Starscream scowled as he turned around. "What now?"

Starscream looked again at the map Soundwave displayed. When he took a closer look, he realized that the signature Soundwave detected wasn't Autobot at all. It was Decepticon. But what was it doing so far out into deep space? It had to be investigated; but if they left now, the Autobots might escape.

"This is a rather peculiar find." Knockout observed with a hand on his chin. "What do you intend to do about this, Lord Starscream?"

Starscream made up his mind quickly, turning back to the Vehicons. "New orders! Tell the fleet to remain here and continue the search. We are investigating this alone!"

The Vehicons rushed to carry out their orders while Starscream turned back to the viewport. The Autobots were mistaken if they believed this was over. Even if he had to wait a little longer, Starscream would have his vengeance…

Optimus and Ratchet sped along the Cybertron-like surface of the strange planet, moving as quickly as they deemed safe. Similar to Cybertron, there were random trenches and pits in the surface, forcing them to take extra precautions as they sped along.

Most of their scanners and equipment had been destroyed the crash, which was inconvenient for planning exploration. However, they weren't driving completely blind. Ratchet still had an energon scanner or two with him. They had been hoping to use it to find the other half of Teletraan 1, and hopefully, the rest of the team. Soon after using it, they had detected a large source of energon. The energy signature was massive; too massive to be the other half of Teletraan.

Despite this, Ratchet and Optimus decided that would be their first area of investigation. Energon was energon, and any amount of energon they could find would prove to be useful later on.

"Ratchet, how far are we?" Optimus asked.

"We're close. Very close." Ratchet replied.

They continued on the path they were on, occasionally avoiding hazardous changes in the landscape. Eventually, they reached their destination.

"Optimus, we've arrived!" Ratchet announced.

Optimus wasted no time as he slowed to a stop, close to the edge of a large sinkhole. He transformed, straightening up as he observed the view before him. Ratchet followed suit, slowing to a halt and transforming.

Ratchet immediately checked his energon scanner. "This is it alright."

Optimus looked down into the crater, searching for signs of life. Unexpectedly, he found plenty. Several large machines were drilling into the planet and extracting the energon. Optimus also spotted several beings next to the machines and operating them. But they were too far away to get a decent look. However, Optimus had a feeling that they transformers, just like him and Ratchet.

"Ratchet." Optimus asked. "Are you sure this isn't Cybertron?"

"I told you Optimus, that's impossible." Ratchet answered. "There's no way we could've backtracked to Cybertron that quickly. And Cybertron was almost devoid of life when we last left it. These beings, whoever they are, may be mining energon, but their drilling equipment is different from ours."

Optimus nodded. It did make sense when all of those facts were put together. And the machines they were using weren't Cybertronian design.

"I understand Ratchet." Optimus answered, looking back down towards the mine. "I just never thought…"

Ratchet said nothing, silently nodding in understanding. "Neither did I. But why have we never heard of another race just like us. And how did they stay hidden so long?"

Optimus considered these comments. He had no idea himself. But now was not the time to think of these things.

"Perhaps if we meet them, things will be a bit clearer."

Optimus and Ratchet had entered the energon mines through a crevice that sloped down into the heart of the mine. Optimus could tell it was a energon vein that had already been picked clean. He didn't know a large amount about energon mining, but the mining techniques of these native beings were similar to that of Cybertronian mining. It seemed that Cybertronians and these beings had a lot in common.

They continued their trek on foot. Optimus deduced that driving into the center of the mine in their alternate forms might make them appear hostile. That was the exact opposite of what they wanted.

"Do you really think that these natives will really be willing to help us, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"If my predictions are correct, then they are the same species as us. That alone will make negotiating much easier."

"But they're not Cybertronian, same race or not! They probably speak a different language for all we know!" Ratchet pointed out.

"We'll just have to do whatever we can, old friend." Optimus told him.

Before they could continue the conversation, they heard a noise in the distance. It certainly didn't sound like any sort of mining equipment. Optimus and Ratchet both stopped in their tracks, listening as the noise grew louder and louder. Optimus realized it was the sound of an car engine.

Ratchet looked ready for a confrontation, but Optimus held a hand towards him.

"At ease, my friend." He told him. "We must assure them we mean them no harm."

And so they waited, listening as the noise got closer. Sure enough, just as Optimus had expected, an automobile, one of alien design, sped up the slope towards them. Optimus and Ratchet waited for it to stop and transform, but it kept speeding towards them. Optimus had a strange feeling of distrust towards this alien vehicle.

He squinted, wondering what it was that was so strange about this vehicle. As he started, his eyes caught something peculiar on the front of the vehicle. His optics widened when he recognized it.

The symbol of the Decepticons.

Before either of them could react, the Decepticon sped past them. "Out of my way!" It spat before speeding off up the slope. Optimus stared after him, wondering to himself. What was a Decepticon doing on this planet?

Before he could think of anything else, the sound of more vehicles coming from the mines. Optimus and Ratchet turned back around. This time, it was several smaller mining vehicles coming towards them. This time, the vehicles stopped.

The mining vehicles transformed, changing into their robot forms. Optimus was surprised. While their alternate forms were different from Cybertonian vehicles, their robot modes were familiar.

The natives immediately had weapons trained on them, the familiar sound of cannons powering up filling the air around them. One stepped ahead of the others and motioned.

"Hands where I can see them." He snapped.

"Please, we don't want any trouble." Optimus explained. "We're not here to cause any harm."

"Right, and I'm not placing you under arrest." The miner retorted.

"For what!" Ratchet exclaimed. "We didn't do anything to you!"

"One, you're trespassing in a mine, which is a restricted area. And two, I doubt that Decepticon thief driving past you was a coincidence."

"We do not have any acquaintance with that Decepticon, nor have we ever seen him before." Optimus told them.

"Do you take us as idiots?" The miner growled. "We've seen your type too often to not know a collaborator when we see one. So shut up and do as you're told!"

"Collaborator! With a Decepticon! Now you listen-" A hand stopped the ranting medic in his tracks.

"Ratchet, calm yourself." Optimus said in a relaxed voice. "The only way to prove ourselves is to do as they say."

"Optimus, are you out of your mind!" Ratchet asked incredulously. "We can't just let them accuse us like this! It's absolutely outrageous!"

"I know how you feel, old friend." Optimus replied. "But to resist them would only support their claims. They will see we are telling the truth soon enough."

"I told you to stop talking!" The miner snarled. "This is your last chance! Do as I say or we're dragging you back in pieces!"

Ratchet looked to Optimus, a scowl etched on his face. But the medic reluctantly transformed, with Optimus following pursuit. The miner stepped aside, motioning with his cannon for them to continue down the slope and into the mine. The two Autobots drove ahead, led by two of the miners. Soon, the rest of their captors followed suit, taking up positions on all sides to block off their escape. This wasn't exactly how Optimus had expected things to go. But as long as they cooperated, they would get answers, and perhaps the help they sought after.

_So, how'd I do? Good, Bad? _

_Anyway, the biggest fear I have with these stories is making the characters OoC. Especially Knockout…I know his personality, but I have trouble writing it for some reason…don't know why, but I do. _

_Anyway, please give me more motivation by leaving a review. (If you think I should continue, that is)_


End file.
